Batman (Batman
Batman was the alias of Bruce Wayne, the sworn protector of Gotham City. This version appeared in the occasionally criticized film, Batman & Robin. Biography Early Life Bruce witnessed his parents' murder as a young boy, which inspired him to stand against crime and become Batman. Fighting Over Poison Ivy Batman and his crime-fighting partner Robin both got affected by Poison Ivy's mind control dust, which caused them to fight over her throughout the film. Batman soon realized what was happening, and avoided her beauty and charms while Robin was still influenced. Eventually, Batman was able to gain Robin's trust again and the Dynamic Duo, along with their new partner Batgirl, managed to apprehend Poison Ivy, who is eventually imprisoned in Arkham Asylum. Thawing Mr. Freeze Batman was tasked with apprehending a thief with a tragic background, known as Mr. Freeze. Throughout the film, Bruce thinks about his relationship with his butler and friend, Alfred Pennyworth. Batman stopped Mr. Freeze, along with Robin and Batgirl, from freezing Gotham City with the new telescope at Gotham Observatory, and revealed to Freeze that Poison Ivy had betrayed him and tried to kill his wife in order to be the only woman in Freeze's life. Batman promised to have Freeze's wife moved to the lab at Arkham Asylum, where he would be able to continue his research and find a cure for her disease. Freeze also provided Batman with an antidote to save a dying Alfred, who was suffering from a lesser case of the same disease. Mr. Freeze was locked up in Arkham, where he promised to make Poison Ivy's life "a living hell" for her betrayel and trying to kill his wife. Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce gave Alfred the antidote, saving his life. After initial hesitation, he allowed Alfred's niece, Barbara Wilson, to continue being Batgirl and join the crime-fighting team. Behind the scenes George Clooney also wore an anatomically correct Batsuit, including abs and nipples, in a gladiator fashion, blending man and beast. Joel Schumacher cast Clooney in the role because he felt the actor could provide a lighter interpretation of the character than Michael Keaton (in Batman and Batman Returns) and Val Kilmer (in Batman Forever). Schumacher first got the idea of Clooney as Batman when he doodled the Batman cowl over the image of Clooney's face in a magazine while Val Kilmer was unavailable to reprise his role. Gallery Batman GeorgeClooney promo poster.jpg Batman GC driving Batmobile.jpg Bruce Wane GeorgeClooney.png Bruce Wayne GC.jpg Batman-george-clooney 63829.jpg Waynemma1.jpg|Bruce with Julie Madison Batman GeorgeClooney with Robin.png|with Robin Batman_&_Robin_-_Batman_and_Robin.jpg Clooney as Batman.jpg Batman_&_Robin_-_Batman_at_the_Museum.jpg|Batman at the Museum MadisonWayneGordon.png|Bruce with Julie Madison and Commissioner Gordon Movies_batman_george_clooney_bruce_wayne.jpg|Bruce with Alfred Pennyworth Batman_&_Robin_-_Batman,_Robin_and_Poison_Ivy.jpg|Batman and Robin confront Poison Ivy Bruce curing Alfred.jpg|Bruce cures Alfred Batman_&_Robin_-_The_Titanic_Trio.jpg|The Titanic Trio External Links *Batman (George Clooney) - Batman Wiki Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Animal Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Mentor Category:Localized Protection Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Serious Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Partners in Training Category:Role Models Category:Hope Bringer Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Determinators Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Wise Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Straight man Category:Officials Category:Protectors Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Normal Badass Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Fighter Category:Detectives Category:Neutral Good Category:Arrogant Heroes